Two Fakes don't Make a Right
by In Beautiful Ink
Summary: He smiles to Feign emotion, she smiles to hide emotion. Sai is so suddenly drawn to this timid girl, he can't help himself and poor Hinata just doesn't know what to think of this mysterious boy. OOC
1. Facination

Two Fakes don't make a Right

It was early in the morning, the birds chirping lightly outside her window when a polite knock at the door woke her; she attempted to blink away the sleep but it proved to be futile. Neji already awake and ready for the day invited himself in, walking silently across the wooden paneled floor to sit at the edge of the bed, gently he shook her only to get a groan, chuckling he persisted.

"Come on, Hinata, your getting lazier and lazier everyday."

"Five more minutes." Was her only response, he smiled despite himself.

"Remember you have training today? Your teammates said they'd be at the training grounds at eight o' clock this morning. I have a meeting with your father so I must apologize, I' am going have to skip out on lunch today, we'll go training tomorrow at seven am sharp, if your late, next time it will be at dawn." And with that he left his little cousin to her devices.

Slowly but surly she rose, stretching out all the kinks in her body, throwing the blankets off to the chilled morning air and trudged along to her personal bathroom. Turning on the hot shower she jumped in and let the water take away the aches, let the shampoo untangle her hair and let the soap clean the dirt and grime. Brushing her teeth, she looked into the mirror only to be met by a reflection she didn't quite like.

Her pale lavender eyes were rare and awfully odd, a very reflection of all her emotions, her skin soft and paler than the moon, such frail and delicate features were never meant to be shinobi. Hinata could see all the weaknesses her father appointed to every single day. Sighing she erased all those thoughts and moved on to her hair, she wasn't quite sure what to do with it but leave the long tresses down so just slipping into her usual attire and headed down stairs for breakfast.

At the bottom of the steps her sister stood rigid and stiff, her eyes wide in shock worry automatically shot through Hinata's body.

"Hanabi, are you alright? What's wrong?" Hanabi just looked at her sister for a long second and smiled reaching out and held Hinata in a long hug erasing all of her alarm.

"Good morning, Hinata! I hope you slept well because I heard your meeting up with Shino and Kiba today, he's so loud!" Hanabi babbled until they reached the kitchen. "I don't know how you have so much patients for people like him, Hinata, you're a saint so what you making me today?" Hinata laughed at her sister's chatter while starting to pull out utensils.

"What's my magic word?" Hanabi pouted her lips and batted her watery eyes, "Pretty please, my bestest sister in the world!"

"You had me at 'pretty please' Miss Sweet talker."

"So other than meeting up with your team, what else are you doing today?" Hanabi watched as Hinata started whipping some eggs.

"I' am not to sure, I want to stop by at the market and get some more grocery's, maybe go to the library."

"Geez, Hinata, you really need to get out more, go on a date!" Hanabi's sudden idea had her bouncing in her seat, Hinata was a little flustered by the idea.

"N-no I don't think s-so, I-I don't think a-anyone would wa-nt to g-go on a d-d-d..." She couldn't even finish the sentence, Hanabi started to laugh.

"Come on Hinata any boy in Konoha would be damn lucky to go on a date with you and they know it."

Hinata just finished up their omelets, she could feel her face heating up, she would love to believe Hanabi, but she knew better. She looked back at her sister, Hanabi so charming and energetic, it's been a while since they spent time like this. But their time was cut short when their father walked in, looking passively at Hinata.

"You have training today, you should be going now." She bowed respectfully '_Not even a good morning'_.

"Y-yes father, I umm m-made an extra omelet if y-you would like one."

"You have to stop with this bothersome stutter, its pitiable, girl." Hinata bowed and mumbled an apology, she left without saying another word, Hanabi watched her wistfully.

Hinata grabbed her weaponry pouch and tied her headband loosely around her neck, while walking out she decided it was about time she got new sandals, hers were looking like they were about to fall apart at any moment.

On her way there, Hinata couldn't help but think of her father, he didn't even want to say her name, she felt an already broken heart, break just a little more. She'll just put it behind her and move on, she didn't have any time to be feeling sorry for herself, did her no good. Arriving at the training grounds she realized she was more than a little late, hoping Kurenai sensei wouldn't mind.

She reached their usual spot but couldn't see any sign of them in the training grounds maybe she got the time wrong. Hinata seated herself under a tree and waited, hearing a rustle she looked up and squeaked in surprise

"Yo." Sitting on a branch, Kakashi was innocently reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei! I' am s-sorry, I didn't see y-you." He peeked down at her anxious expression, a dark blush already tainting her cheeks a smirk forming under his mask, she was just too much fun. He jumped down to kneel next to her.

"You kept me waiting, Hinata, what took you so long?" He tilted his head, the way that he looked and the way he said her name had her heart beating rapidly, seeing that he ever so innocently inched closer wasn't helping matters either.

"I' am s-sorry Kakashi s-sensei, I-I d-didn't realize y-you were w-waiting for m-me, I-I didn't m-mean t-to, I w-would have c-came s-sooner." A smile suddenly broke out under his mask, chuckling at her bashfulness; he leaned back onto the trunk of the tree and looked down at her fidgeting form, she looked right at him and tried to look stern, which made his smile even wider '_how cute' _his thought was cut off when she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"You mustn't t-tease me like that, Kakashi-sensei!" In regardless of what she just said, she looked up at him with a small smile, he was glad to have that sadness out of her eyes for just a little while.

"So what have I-I done to have the Kakashi sensei w-waiting for m-me?"

"Oh! I almost forgot, Kurenai has sent me to deliver a message, that her and Kiba have been called to the Hokage's office, Shino has to stay and work with his father so they send their deepest apologies for not making it." His tone sounded very bored.

"I' am s-sorry you had t-to go through so m-much t-trouble for m-me, thank y-you." She looked down and started to twirl the grass between her fingers.

"No trouble at all, in fact I' am meeting up with Naruto and Sakura here today, for old time's sake."

"Oh okay, I will leave you to it than." She got up and silently made her way down to the river, watching her, he couldn't help but want to follow.

At the waters edge she took off her sandals and her pants to expose some dark shorts, her jacket replaced with a small white t-shirt, she tossed her headband lazily to the ground. Carefully, she focused her chakra to her feet and stepped on top of the water. There she stood tall with the Hyuuga traditional gentle fist, concentrating she brought chakra to her palms, creating a light blue glow.

Taking a deep breath, she thrust her left palm forward automatically her right palm came down and formed an upper cut, abruptly she dodged and danced away from her imaginary opponent. She stopped and lowered herself; bringing the chakra to her fingertips she created a ribbon of water, slowly she cascaded it up along her body, barely touching her sensitive skin, like velvet. The glossy water seemed apart of her, each poised movement, the water followed and elegantly danced along with her.

Unbeknown to Hinata, four sets of curious eyes were watching her.

"Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't be spying on people! This is wrong."

"Sakura, don't give me that, I' am spying on her no less than you are." That only earned him a smack over the head, she looked over to Naruto, who was only drooling, Sakura rolled her eyes and looked a little past him to the quiet person next to him.

"Sai, please tell me you think this is wrong?" She thought nothing was out of the ordinary until she looked at his eyes, there was a strange emotion stirring within them, he wouldn't look away from the girl below.

"Sai, are you listening to me?"

"This is the most sensual thing I have ever seen, who is this girl?" Sai was in awe.

"That's Hinata Hyuuga, the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she's a little different, really shy and timid, poor girl doesn't have much confidence in herself." Sai looked away when he heard the sadness in Sakura's voice; she only stared along to the Hyuuga girl with a sort of longing this only made him confused but he didn't have a chance to ask anything, Naruto seemed to wake from his daze.

"Yeah, but she's kind of weird too." Three sets of eyes suddenly glared at his cluelessness.

"Naruto, you idiot!" He got a bash over the head to.

They all froze when she stopped, the ribbon of water seemed to take a life of its own, surrounding her body and suddenly with a flick of her wrist, the water lashed into the air with a loud snap, a water whip.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Sakura very tempted to run down and praise the girl.

"That's an astounding amount of chakra control she's got." Kakashi watched as Sai slowly slithered out of their hiding spot and over towards Hinata.

"You are quite talented, Miss Hyuuga, never have I seen anything so graceful." He watched curiously as he shoulders stiffened and a dark blush covered her cheeks, he has seen her before, but for some reason he felt like he was looking at her for the first time, her eyes a pale lavender, brimmed perfectly with thick lashes, he so badly wanted to touch her smooth skin and her lips looked so tender '_delicate' _instinctively came to mind.

"You're utterly beautiful, I apologize my name is Sai, we haven't been properly introduced." Sai felt strange, this girl had him in some sort of spell.

"Th-thank y-you, Sai…I…I"

Hinata felt dizzy, she felt her face heating up even more, never before has anyone called her beautiful and by no means did she expect it from this enigmatic boy, she looked into his dark eyes, they usually held no expression but now holding so many different emotions that were directed right at her, it was almost over whelming. Looking at his eyes, they were sharp and shadowy, his hair just as dark, his skin almost paler than hers a stunning boy on shore with his warm gaze upon her.

Surprising both of them, Sai stepped out onto the water with Hinata, his movements slow and cat like, the world seemed to slow down; his only destination was only a few steps away, her shy gaze watching his every movement, he stopped just a few inches away, Sai being a whole head taller than her had to look down only to find that she was looking everywhere else but him, he didn't want that.

"Hinata…" her name rolled off his tongue so naturally, bringing a finger to her chin, he gently tilted her face to look at him, in her eyes was uncertainty but she made no move to stop him. Hinata didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure what he was doing, her nerves were telling her to stop and run away, but something else entirely demanded her to stay, something in his eyes were so passionate, made her feel so warm and extraordinary.

Gradually he brought his thumb to her cheek bone and gently stroked his way down to her jaw line there he stopped, hesitantly, he touched her bottom lip, tenderly adding pressure as her eyes fluttered shut. His every nerve were hyper aware of her presence, of their closeness, how she slightly leaned closer to him. The need to taste her was so strong it threatened to over whelm him, his instincts leaning him closer, her warm breath reaching his own lips, she pressed herself closer to his chest, she was so soft…..

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

They both gasped and fell into the cold water, she squeaked and he turned and glared at the apposing grinning blonde on shore, beside him Sakura and Kakashi just staring in shock, Sakura turned and smacked Naruto over the head.

"Naruto, you idiot should have just left them alone!" it turned into a full out beating while Sai helped Hinata out of the water; she picked up her things and looked up to the mysterious boy.

"I-it was r-really nice m-meeting you Sai." She smiled playfully, his answering smile came naturally, and it felt so real. He watched as she scurried home, he turned and looked at the jounin.

"What just happened, Kakashi-sensei?" He looked down at his student and shook his head chuckling.

"Oh I' am sure you'll find out soon, Sai."


	2. Magic Kisses

Magic Kisses

It will be Hanabi's fourteenth birthday in five days, Neji assumed that's what his uncle wished to speak to him about, very rarely has he been called for a formal meeting when Hiashi could just speak to him in relatively comfortable terms. At the bottom of his stomach he felt anxious, once he thought about it more, his stomach twisted uncomfortably, there was something wrong but no matter it will all be cleared once he spoke with his uncle.

Walking into his room, he wanted to shake the feeling of uneasiness; picking up a picture frame from his night stand, it was a photo from almost a year ago, Hinata's eighteenth birthday. He remembered walking down to the gates through the courtyard with Hinata and Hanabi, and making their way to Hinata's surprise party at the barbeque restaurant. This depiction shows Hinata kneeling in the snow laughing, her warm breath puffing out into the air, her smile was big and goofy, her eyes filled with mirth she was looking right at Neji who's face was dripping and in absolute shock. The picture was taken right after she hurled a snowball right into his face, Hanabi wanted to make sure to '_capture'_ the moment, they swore they didn't plan it.

Even though sometimes he grimaced at the memory, it was one of the first times he heard Hinata laugh so care free, something he just wasn't willing to forget. Looking back on it, she almost laughed the whole way there he chuckled despite himself, a fond memory indeed. He thought about it, her smiles were getting less and less frequent, sure she smiled but he could see right though them, the sadness in her eyes was increasing everyday.

Hinata was such a strong person, no matter how hurt she was, she would sooner make everyone else around her feel happy than make herself feel better, a selfless person who would do anything and everything if it were to help. After half her life being called worthless by her father, and Hinata being who she is believed him, no matter how strong she has become, it will never be good enough it seems and now she deems herself insignificant to the rest of the world.

Neji does not waste his time with regret, it does him no good but one thing that tore him apart is how he treated her before, what he did to her at the chuunin exams, he was no better than her father. But what really got him was how she accepted everything, how he didn't have to ask for forgiveness, because to her, there was nothing to forgive, she understood him and loved him unconditionally no matter what he did. One day he'll make it up to her.

There was a short knock at the door, the servant coming to fetch him, Neji looked down at the picture once more and smiled, he will bring that smile back to her face.

* * *

There was a heavy silence in Hiashi's office, Neji still posed with one knee to the floor and his head bowed in respect waiting for his uncle to initiate his reasoning's for being here. Hiashi shifted so he was facing the young man in front of him.

"You realize that Hanabi's birthday is in five short days, we have a lot of preparation's to sort through." Neji looked up and gave a curt nod.

"Yes, Uncle, I'll do whatever I can to help." Hiashi went on as if he didn't hear him.

"The council and I have come to an agreement that Hinata is no longer of use to us, she will never be an asset to the clan, in five days Hanabi will become our new heiress. Hinata is no longer accepted into this family.

These five days are going to be used for her to pack all her things and go, I have already arranged a small loft for her to stay, I paid for the first month but after that she's on her own. I have notified Hanabi just this morning."

The silence that followed was deafening, Hiashi watched as Neji's expression went from shock to rage, his anger shaking his form, though gritted teeth he spoke.

"So why have you brought me here today?"

"As her protector, it's going to be your job to tell her the news."

"No, sir that is your job." '_Coward can't face his own daughter!"_

"I' am clan leader; I have no time for such things." Abruptly Neji stood and glared at his clan leader.

"No, you're her father! So stop being so cowardly and act like one for once!"

"You are in no position to speak to me like that, boy." Hiashi hissed.

"I' am not telling her for you, you yourself can go break her heart."

"This is for the good of the clan, she is weak and you have proved it!" Neji started walking away, right before he opened the door he turned to look at his uncle.

"Her strength surpasses us all, you, Hiashi are pathetic in comparison." And with that the click from the door echoed through the room. The clan leader looked down at his glass of water, picking it up he took a slow sip before throwing it across the room, it made a satisfying shatter against the wall.

Neji seethed through the hallways, he really needed to get out of this place, do something before he broke anything. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hanabi's small form sitting in front of his bedroom door, her arms wrapped around her knees, he walked towards his youngest cousin, crouching down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hanabi, are you alright?" She looked up, her eyes welling up in tears, her bottom lip trembling.

"Will Hinata hate me?" Her voice cracked and the tears spilled over.

"Hinata could never hate you, Hanabi, your her beloved little sister, if anything she'll probably be proud of you." Hanabi hiccupped before she wrapped her small arms around his torso and started to sob. Slowly his strong arms circled her slight shoulders.

"It would be easier if she did." Hanabi whispered, he nodded against her hair, yes it would be. It was amazing, Hiashi single handedly destroyed his family in an instant for hideously selfish reasons, and in the silence of the chaos they just held each other.

* * *

Hinata just walked out of the library with a permanent smile stuck on her face, she looked up to the sky to see the blue sky turning into hues of pink and orange, hurrying along , she hoped her father wouldn't notice her coming in so late. She thought back to just hours ago for the hundredth time, Sai's sudden burst of affection had her head spinning, the blood rushed up to her face; she almost kissed him, a stranger. For the life of her though, she couldn't bring up the feeling of shame, a strange sense of disappointment hung in her heart that she didn't take that extra centimeter to meet his lips.

Abruptly she shook her head, attempting to get rid of those thoughts; it was pointless his touch was still fresh on her mind, a look so tender in his eyes but was taken over with such passion it took her breath away, he seemed to be just as confused by the sudden intense attraction between them as she was, Hinata took some comfort in that, it was Sai's first time to. She sighed happily as she opened the Hyuuga gates, her smile faded when she saw her father standing at the front door waiting. Slowly she crossed the courtyard to bow in respect.

"Where were you, Hinata?" she looked up at the sudden use of her name, it gave her a little bit of hope.

"I was at the t-training grounds, tha-an I went to the l-library, I' am sorry I lost t-track of time." She lowered herself into a bow again.

"Of course you know that's its going to be Hanabi's birthday in five days."

"Yes, I h-have already b-bought her gift." She looked up again; this was not the direction the conversation she thought it would take. Hiashi looked down at his eldest daughter, her large eyes were the exact shade of lavender as her mothers, and her long hair was the same odd deep blue suddenly the image of his wife blurred his vision of Hinata, he closed his eyes and brought his finger to his temple, grief shot through his body, he just wanted to get this over with.

"In five days you are to be disowned, Hanabi will be made heiress." Her eyes widened, she made a noise in the back of her throat as if she were choking.

"D-disowned…." She tested the word out, to see if it was real.

"Yes, you will use these five days to pack all your things."

"I-I have n-no where to stay, F-father." She squeaked. He suddenly felt miserable, after everything he has said and done, she still called him '_Father' _He didn't deserve her_._

"That's already taken care of I have made arrangements for you to stay in a small loft just east of the market." She was still in shock not wanting to believe anything he said.

"You are no longer accepted into this family." He watched as he took her last bit of hope, watched her grimace in pain, it was fulfilling in the most sickening way, having quite enough he turned and left. Calmly he strode through the hallways, passing Hanabi and Neji on his way they looked at him with such repugnance he didn't care at the moment. Reaching his personal quarters he carried himself to his dresser, the mirror never seemed so ominous.

Looking at the man in the reflection and than to the smiling man in the photo, holding his new born baby girl, his wife so healthy and beautiful a perfect family. Closing his eyes he felt tears building up behind his eyelids, agony ripped through him as he gave a broken cry into the empty room and with as much force as he could muster, smashed the mirror with his fists, he fell to the ground and let the pathetic tears roll down his face.

* * *

Hinata was on the front steps on her hands and knees, the painful grimace frozen in place; it killed Neji to see her like this, she deserved so much better. Quickly Hanabi fell to her knees and brought Hinata into her arms, fresh tears streaking the younger girls face. That seemed to get Hinata out of her daze, Neji watched as she cupped Hanabi's face with both of her hands and wiped the tears away, ran her fingers through her sisters tangled hair, a warm smile spread across her face nothing but love in her eyes for Hanabi.

"Hinata, please forgive me." Hanabi pleaded, it only earned her a slight frown from Hinata.

"Don't be silly, Hanabi, there's nothing to forgive, I' am so proud of you, baby sister. You are going to be an amazing leader, I' am sure of it." Slowly Hanabi's tears only continued, even though she needed the soft words, it still hurt to hear them.

"Promise you won't leave me, Hinata." She sounded like a lost child.

"You know I will never leave you, no matter what, Hanabi, I' am always here. Now come on, let's go to bed, a leader needs to always be on their toes and alert." Hinata's smile was bright and encouraging; it still didn't reach her eyes. Slowly Hinata stood in front of Neji and gently touched his cheek, unthinkingly his hand came up to cover hers, her smile wasn't as bright but it was real, her adoring gaze focused only on him, it warmed him to the touch. Carefully she tangled her fingers with him and Hanabi, leading them back into the manner.

Hanabi stayed with Hinata that night, after everything, Hinata sang Hanabi a lullaby their mother used to sing her, they both went to sleep still clasping each others hands, a small smile placed on Hinata's face as she dreamed of being in the arms of a gentle painter.

* * *

The next morning came to fast for Hinata, she had already showered and brushed her teeth but when she went to change she found that her clothes were already packed frowning she was just stuck with a black t-shirt and shorts for today, before she left her room, she kissed Hanabi on the forehead.

Walking out onto the courtyard she decided to go to her mother's garden, sitting on a bench, the silence spoke to loud for Hinata, her mind couldn't block the pain off anymore, like poison it seeped through her veins, realization hitting her right in the face. The quiet tears marking her face, painful sobs racked through her body wrapping her arms tightly around her torso, trying to keep herself together.

Her life goal was to become stronger for her family, to make them proud so they wouldn't be embarrassed to call her their heiress anymore. Hinata's strength increased ten fold over the years; she made top Medical Nin by herself, right next to Sakura Harunou and the Hokage herself but even then her family saw that as a weakness, they wanted her to destroy lives, not save them. Now that very family she worked so hard to please was kicking her out because they allegedly thought the strengths she built herself upon were weak, a sort of cruel irony.

She supposed that she'd been expecting this day to come she just didn't expect it to hurt so much, Hinata loves her father so much, his constant rejections broke her heart every time but she always had hope, she was sure he would look at her like he used to but now everything was gone nothing left but the dull pain in the pit of her stomach, she had no more hope.

Looking around at the beautiful garden, the different colored flowers coming together perfectly, they brought a small comfort to the frail girl before them. Her mothers presence was everywhere in this place, Hinata remembered when she was young; she played here while her mother tended to the flowers. Every once and a while Hinata would fall and hurt herself, the gentle Hyuuga would always come and kiss the injury, it would never fail to make it magically feel better. Hinata would do anything for her mother to come out and give her a magic kiss but even than, she didn't think a hundred magic kisses would make her feel better.

Rapidly, Hinata stood and started to run, she couldn't stand to be here anymore, she let her feet carry her to the streets of Konoha not caring who she ran into one of them being a surprised painter. Passing the shops, restaurants, the market ignoring the people who called out to her, she passed the training grounds and finally stopped and let herself fall into the soft grass. Hinata cried out into the trees and slammed her fist into the ground, the tears wouldn't stop she's never felt so ugly. She gasped loudly when a hand came down onto her shoulder.

"Miss Hyuuga…?" She looked up to see a panic stricken Sai, quickly she attempted to wipe the tears away; she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"I'm so s-sorry, Sai." He suddenly felt very confused, _'why was she apologizing? She has done nothing wrong."_

"Are you alright, has someone hurt you?" Sai never felt like this before, fear pierced through his heart when he saw her tears, he had an unbearable need to protect her.

"I' am okay…." She made an effort to smile but it was just an imitation, a simple lift of the lips, shaking his head, he sat himself close to her and took her hands in his.

"You are crying there's something wrong please, Hinata, don't lie to me." Looking into his eyes she found the same passion as yesterday, his face lined with worry, it was a look she couldn't deny.

"I-I-I….m-my f-father….h-he…" She could barely think the words let alone say them; she started to cry again, Hinata covered her face with her hands, feeling ashamed. Gently, Sai removed her hands and looked at her heart broken expression sending pain straight through his body, he let instincts take over and took her into his arms in a tight embrace. He felt her stiffen but slowly she leaned closer and clutched tightly at the front of his shirt, she nuzzled her nose into nape of his neck, Hinata never felt so deprived of affection until this moment.

"Tell me."The gentle strength in his voice encouraged her, his firm embrace holding her together.

"My father is disowning me because I' am weak." Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was clear and filled with pain, he instantly understood, her family no longer wanted her because of a misjudgment, how sad.

"How can I take away the pain?" He listened as she took a sharp intake of air, curious, he slightly pulled away to look at her, but her eyes were down cast and her cheeks flushed.

"There is one thing that y-you could d-do."

"I'll do anything, you name it." Sai jumped at the idea of being able to do something, her face was still tilted down ward but she peeked up at him through her lashes creating a very demure picture, his breathe quickened. She didn't know what she was doing but her feelings were so strong, she needed his touch, his words of tenderness and so she let herself be led by her emotions.

"Magic kisses might make the pain go away." He was shocked for a moment but it quickly turned into pleasure, it was an amazing feeling for her to want such an intimate touch.

"Where does it hurt, Hinata?"

"Everywhere…." She whispered.

Gently he laid her down in the grass and brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it, her cheeks, her chin, shoulders, wrists and than all of her fingers. Bit by bit, he kissed the nape of her neck, smiling when he felt her shiver, unhurriedly he kissed right above her chest, she felt desire bubble within her when he lowered himself gently to her stomach, lifting her shirt sensually letting his lips meet with her sensitive skin, he moaned softly into her stomach. He paused for a moment, letting himself catch his breath before he moved on to kiss her knees, her ankles taking off her sandals to kiss her toes, she giggled quietly.

His breath caught in his throat when he looked at her, her eyes still glistening from the tears, sparkled in the sun light, her hair whispering through the breeze and the most beautiful smile that took his breath away. Instincts taking over, his lithe body crawled a top of her, almost touching her warm body he looked at the stunning creature below him and growled, her eyes filled with desire just for him and her lips just inches away, it was maddening. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, not being able to help himself Sai nestled into her palm, gently nipping at her finger.

Hesitantly she shifted beneath him so she could straddle his hips and shyly used both her hands to pull him closer timidly placing a gentle kiss on his lips; it sent a bolt of electricity through both of them. His cat like eyes were half lidded, Hinata's scent and taste intoxicating him, his desire for her only expanded when she whispered his name. Sai not being able to take it any more, pressed his lips to hers, the sensation almost bringing him over the edge, she pressed herself closer and deepening the kiss, as there lips moved together, he grazed her bottom lip with his tongue causing her to moan into his mouth, chills ran up and down his spine. With her left hand she tangled her fingers into his hair and let her tongue brush his own, he groaned loudly when her fingertips caressed his exposed stomach. They had to stop for air, the few inches away from her were painful but he had to look at her, truly the most exquisite thing he has ever seen, a beautiful Hinata, _his _beautiful Hinata.

"You can have as many magic kisses as you like, love." She looked up at his affectionate smile and loving gaze, she knew she fell in love with Sai right than and there, nothing else mattered but the stunning young man in her arms. Sai had proved Hinata wrong today; it seems a hundred magic kisses did make her feel better, much better.

* * *

Broken Lover here just wanted to say I' am so sorry that this one was more on the serious side but I really hope you enjoyed it otherwise, thank you soo much for the positive Reviews, really made my day. Again I apologize, this wasn't my best.


	3. Questions: Actions over Words

Warning lemon, if you don't want to read it, my deepest apologies

* * *

Questions

Actions over Words

When they were seen together, it never failed to raise questions, he always felt a slight frown when he heard their criticizing whispers behind their back and when he looked at her face there was no doubt she could hear them to. Hinata has been an ex-Hyuuga for about a month or so now, word got around fast in Konoha and now that exchange in useless gossip has her still at the center of attention, the last place she'd ever want to be, he imagined that he wasn't helping matters either. Sai's frown deepened when he noticed their sometimes reproachful stares. Most of the people of Konoha were shocked seeing her out and about after such an event, even some of her friends looked at her with pity, hurting Hinata more than they knew.

Sai watched silently as she walked a little ahead of him, her posture was straight and strong but her eyes were always lowered to the ground, Hinata couldn't quite hide the frailty within them. He flinched when he thought of that day just a month ago.

_Sai was watching the whole thing just outside the Hyuuga courtyard, he knew they were all aware of his presence but they did nothing to show it. There was a small celebration for the younger Hyuuga, he watched as Hinata gave the girl and a long haired young man encouraging smiles holding their hands all the while. When evening came a ceremony was put together outside, Hinata and the younger girl wore a traditional Hyuuga kimono, following slowly behind a rigidly solemn man, the long haired boy was no where to be found._

_This procedure seemed to take hours, many words were spoken from the elders at the front, Hinata and her sister kneeled before them patiently waiting, their fates were already decided. When the man from before stood and started to speak, Sai knew that Hinata wouldn't be able to handle this much longer, her face started to crumble in pain, instantly he wanted to go to her aid. The younger girl trembled and let tears tumble down, Sai was amazed to see Hinata change in an instant, she reached out for her hand and smiled, she desperately clung to her not wanting to let go. Everything went quiet and Hinata stood, her stance determined and her face gave away no emotions as she looked up to the elders and the rigid man; all that was heard was the quiet sobs from the girl below._

"_I' am disappointed that I did not fit the standards of the Hyuuga family but I can understand why." The acceptance in her voice stung even Sai._

"_I' am just proud to know that my sister, Hanabi will be taking my place, she already has everything she needs to be a wonderful leader." _

_Her words were clear and definite; she had no doubt in her speech. The rigid man he saw just a moment ago was much different to the man he see's now, the only way Sai could describe him was 'broken'. He started to speak in a quiet voice; Sai watched as Hinata flinched away from him as if he struck her. For a moment all was quiet again, abruptly the man left, the elders following taking the crying girl with them, slowly the crowd filed back into the manor leaving behind a heartbroken Hinata. He was immediately by her side when she quietly called out his name._

"_Please take me away from here." She whispered, obliging, he picked her up to take her to his apartment…_

Sai was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when Hinata gently tugged at his sleeve a slightly worried expression covering her features, he felt so fond of this beautiful girl before him. Sai promised himself that he would try his best to dry all her heart breaking tears; shyly he twined his fingers with hers. Hinata felt delighted as Sai gently tugged her along beside him, her heart beat suddenly quickened, of course they have done this many times over the month but it never failed to make her feel anxious, nervously she looked up at him. A small smile was placed on his lips but his gentle gaze was on edge as if he were nervous to, this suddenly made Hinata feel magnificent, butterfly's forming in her stomach Hinata couldn't help but giggle softly. Sai felt a little silly when he blushed seeing her smile at him with that certain kind of tenderness.

"What are we going to do today, love?" Sai always took pleasure in her shy blush to his little nickname.

"C-could we go t-to the market, p-please? We n-need more groceries for the a-apartment."

Even though Hiashi bought her an expensive loft, Hinata refused to stay there only being there once, she just stood there for a second taking in the well decorated area and walked right back out. Sai was confused, to say the least, but never questioned her; he felt it would be a tender subject at the moment. For the time being she resided with him at his small apartment, she constantly apologized for being a 'burden' and promised she would be out of his hair as soon as she could. He begged to differ, he has never felt so content to have someone's constant presence, she was the reason his apartment felt like home now Sai is not one to ask questions but these circumstances and nameless emotions made it difficult to find logic.

"Let's have lunch at the café first."

Hinata only nodded meekly, he watched her from the corner of his eye and a wonderful feeling bubbled within him Sai couldn't imagine anything more picturesque. The line to say where their relationship is, was very blurred, the beginning was passionate and a profound attraction that happened in a blink of an eye. This gave them no time to actually get to know each other; they fumbled and apologized frequently it did not help that Hinata was painfully shy and Sai was completely clueless about communicating with other people. The communications between the two was lacking to say the least.

Sai dreadfully wanted to get over this awkward stage but the only way he could convey what he felt was through his actions not knowing any other way. But he could feel Hinata become more self-conscious everyday, the need to hear his words was becoming louder in her silence Sai was going to put her at ease today.

Before Sai could open the door to the café someone beat him to it, he looked up to find a silver haired jounin smiling impishly.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Sai only nodded in his direction, Hinata smiled brightly and lifted her hand giving a small wave.

"G-good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei, h-how are you today?" He shrugged lightly.

"I can't complain, helped Tsunande with paperwork and lived to tell the tale." Hinata brought her hand up to her lips trying to stifle a giggle, Kakashi gestured with his hand to inside the café.

"Shall we, my lady?" She blushed darkly and quickly walked passed him towards her favorite booth by the window, Sai sat himself across from her and Kakashi slid in beside Hinata, a wary feeling rushed through him but Sai just brushed it off as him being overprotective.

After the waitress took their orders, Hinata fiddled with the fabric of her shirt, feeling the weight of both of the men's heavy gaze on her. She looked up at Sai to see his calculating frown towards Kakashi's cheeky grin under his mask; she was at a complete loss for what to say.

"Today must be my lucky day, Hinata. I get to have lunch with such a beautiful girl tell me why would you give an old pervert such good fortune?" Sai blanched and watched her eyes widen in shock, instantly averting her gaze and laughed nervously.

"Y-your j-just sa-aying that, K-Kakashi-sensei, this i-is h-hardly l-lucky." She gestured towards herself as if to exaggerate her point.

"Nonsense! I am one lucky son of a gun if you ask me. Anybody would be blessed to be graced in your presence, my lady." She giggled despite herself and lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"You c-can be s-so silly s-sometimes, Kakashi-sensei." His answering chuckle was suddenly very irritating to Sai. It perplexed him at the rapid resent towards the jounin.

"Kakashi silly? Now that's just absurd, I have never found myself to be silly." Kakashi lifted his chin in mock pride.

"My apologies, Kakashi-sensei." She let a teasing tone ease into her apology as she tilted her head slightly, looking up at him through her lashes. Kakashi felt a jolt of electricity as his breath quickened and was momentarily speechless.

"Hinata, someone as beautiful as you has no need to apologize to an old pervert. I just might be up to something." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously; Sai couldn't help but roll his eyes at his idiocy.

"Oh, K-Kakashi-sensei! N-now I-I kn-now- y-your just s-saying thi-ings."

Hinata didn't know what to think of his blatant comments about her looks, maybe he was just being nice because there was no way she was going to believe his words were true. Absentmindedly her fingers played with the hem of her shirt, sadly thinking that she wasn't worth such words of endearment. Hinata looked out the window feeling a little foolish, she didn't want them to see her insecurities come out. Both of the men almost jumped out of their seat not entirely sure what they were doing but strongly wanted to make her feel better. Sai beat Kakashi to it.

"How about when we go to the market, I'll get you that ring you have been looking at the other day and when we get home I'll cook your favorite dish." Sai smiled wryly to himself because he actually didn't know what her favorite dish was. He looked across the table to her shocked gaze quickly shaking her head and leaned towards him.

"P-ple-ease, S-Sai, y-you do-on't n-need t-to bother y-yours-self w-with s-something l-like that!" She panicked as she hastily tried to avert him from doing any sort of thing like that for her. Sai frowned and felt a little rejected that she didn't except his offer but he knew that she really didn't to bother him, her plea would go unnoticed.

"Nonsense, after our meal I will purchase the jewelry at the market, it will not be bothersome in anyway to me, love." Sai let himself smile tenderly toward Hinata; she only stared letting a blush cover her features both of them almost forgetting the man just a few meters away. Kakashi decided that two could play that game.

"Exactly, Hinata, it would not be a bother to me either to go out of my way to buy a trinket of my appreciation." Hinata only squirmed uncomfortably and nodded, her nerves were too frayed to argue with him, she was shocked that these men cared about her that much to spend money on such a useless girl.

"O-only i-if I-I ca-an b-buy something f-for you t-to." Sai and Kakashi shared a surprised glance both not expecting that answer. Sai was about to refuse when he saw her anxious expression and tense posture, she was sincerely uncomfortable with the idea of a gift presented to her.

"If you truly do not want me to buy it I won't, Hinata." He watched as she let go a breath of relief.

"Th-thank-y-you, S-Sai." She looked at Kakashi, hoping he would come to the same conclusion there was no such luck, he met her hopeful gaze and only smiled, his mask not being able to hide it.

"Surly you don't expect me not to buy a present of my admiration do you, Hinata?" Kakashi let his eyes plead her; he saw her resolve quickly fall as she nodded weakly. She opened her mouth as if to speak but Kakashi beat her to it.

"And you are not aloud to buy me something in return." Hinata only huffed in frustration.

"I-if you insist."

"Of course I insist an old pervert, like me, has nothing else to offer." Hinata's soft musical laugh carried through the café. Sai could only watched as he silently wanted to become apart of the wall.

After their drinks arrived, Sai felt very much like a third wheel at the pair's playful banter a sort of possessive feeling itched at his every limb. He wanted nothing more than to punch Kakashi in the face, make him see that he shouldn't act in such a way with _his _Hinata. Sai heard Hinata giggle from some obtuse remark from Kakashi about her sugary drink, agitated he grinded his teeth to keep from lashing out. Abruptly he knew that he was jealous for the first time and he wasn't handling it very well, Sai detested Kakashi for making him feel so apprehensive.

As if the day could not get anymore maddening, Kakashi followed them to the market, as promised, making her laugh and smile in a way that Sai has never seen before. True to his word, Kakashi bought her a small purple gem a violet delicate chain attached making a very elegant necklace, Sai felt a little put out by Hinata's grateful smile. How come she never smiles like that to him? Sai was horrified at his conclusion; maybe he didn't make her happy, it seemed to be the only logical explanation. Sai never felt so dejected, it upset him more than he liked not being able to be the one to bring happiness in her life. He was so caught up in his downward spiral that he almost jumped out of his skin when Hinata curled her fingers around his, affectionately caressing her thumb across his skin.

"I-I am s-sorry, Kakashi-sensei, b-but its t-time for us t-to g-go home." He only sighed.

"Well farewell, my lady, and until next time." Kakashi took her other hand and bent down to kiss it only to have Sai take Hinata's hand away.

"Until next time, Kakashi." He said darkly and watched Kakashi smirk disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Exasperated, Sai turned his attention to Hinata who looked completely drained; she stepped closer and leaned into his chest nestling perfectly under his chin. Instinctively his arms circled around her slight frame in a tight embrace but it did little to ease his insecurities, Sai finally understood why actions weren't enough. Completely at a loss of words, something like this just didn't make sense, the foreign tingle from her touch and the outbursts of intense emotion were almost too much, Sai had to find an answer to this riddle.

Hinata draped her arms carefully around his neck and murmured softly into his skin she found herself to be confused after today's events. She admitted that there was an attraction between her and Kakashi, he is charming and playful, flirtatiously taking away her troubles for a little while but it was nothing compared to being in the arms of this beautiful painter. Kakashi has always been like that toward her and she has known him for such a long time that her behavior with him came naturally, at least that's what she brought herself to believe. No matter, she forgot how tiring it is to be social again Hinata was glad to be going home.

Silently she pulled away and picked the groceries off the ground starting towards their home intending to start dinner and to both of their dismay, it started to rain. Arriving as quickly as they could at the apartment, Sai opened the door to reveal a clean and tidy apartment, Hinata making sure it stayed like that. He had to admit that he was a little embarrassed to take her home to a not so humble abode for the first time, there was clutter, dust collecting in every corner and all his painting supplies scattered all over the place. He looked around the front room in routine making sure they were alone, and always felt content to see little pieces of Hinata in his home; it seemed to wake the place up an empty space that he didn't know needed to be filled.

Sai sat at the table reading over some of his mission reports before he handed them to Tsunande, Hinata busying herself in the kitchen a delicious aroma soon surrounded the front room. Distracted, Sai could only think of the day's events, Kakashi's persistence and obvious intentions toward Hinata. He wondered if Hinata noticed them, maybe she returned his advances again Sai's mind brought him back to his grim conclusion; perhaps he did not make her happy. He looked in the kitchen, Hinata cleaning up imaginary spots on the counter; every once in a while she would check on the stir fry a very serene look upon her face, cooking always seemed to make her happy. Sai couldn't help but smile at her energetic form always seeming to share the content with her a connection he hoped that she could feel to.

"Supper is almost ready, Sai, there is garlic bread here if you want to try one." Her melodic voice echoed through the apartment making him wake from his stupor.

"Garlic bread? That hardly sounds appetizing, Hinata." He said rather derisively only Hinata could catch the little hint of tease, giggling softly to herself.

"At least g-give it a chance, S-Sai." Not one to refuse her, Sai got up from his seat and made his way toward the counter looking down at the foreign bread.

"Where did you get this?"

"F-from a l-little corner s-stand at the m-market, a l-lady has f-food shipped from across the s-seas, I thought i-it would b-be a nice change, I w-wanted t-to cook something s-special f-for you t-tonight." She smiled shyly and looked down at her shifting foot, Sai now feeling very privileged took the strange food bravely and took a large bite shocked to find that it tasted delicious. It turned out what he thought was a stir fry was what she called spaghetti, in another pan she was cooking a meat sauce to mix with it he was a little perplexed and admittedly worried of the long stringy food looking much like their noodles but trusted her when she said it was good.

When the dining table was all set up and both of their shares of the meal was served, Sai sat himself down and looked at the strange morsel admitting that it smelt mouthwatering but was still a little apprehensive about the taste. Hinata looked at him with hopeful eyes, she dearly wished that he would like it, for some reason she just really needed him to. Sai picked up the odd utensil called a fork and twirled the spaghetti around it and took the first bite, there was a moment of silence Hinata shaking from her nerves waited for some sort of reaction. He chewed the foreign food once or twice, testing it out and finally a smile broke across his face, making Hinata give a breath of relief.

"This is absolutely delicious, Hinata, you are such a great cook."

He gushed and than took another bite Hinata could only smile proudly, she finished her share and watched as Sai finished is last bite as well. She looked down at his plate and smiled playfully, there was one last spaghetti left an idea quickly forming in her head. Slowly she made her way toward him, taking a chair and seating herself close to him, using the fork she picked up the short noodle, bewildered, Sai only watched as Hinata brought it up to his lips, automatically opening his mouth. She brought the other end to hers and started to swallow bringing her closer, he mimicked her actions and soon enough they were caught in a short sweet kiss. She looked up at him playfully and giggled triumphantly.

"C-can I-I ask y-you something S-Sai?" He could only nod but she seemed to suddenly lose her confidence, Hinata looked to the floor and fought the urge to twiddle her fingers, where did all her resolve go? All day she was planning to do this and now when it was here she couldn't, Sai looked confused but he wouldn't push her, he was so wonderful toward her.

"W-will….y-y-y….." she couldn't finish it _'No I can do this!'_

"Will you be mine?" Sai merely sat in shock for a moment but a sudden rush of euphoria overwhelmed him, he looked down at her anxious expression and smiled softly.

"You ask such silly questions sometimes, Hinata." She was bewildered for a moment.

"W-why?"

"Because I' am already yours." He said simply, she gave a shocked laugh and was suddenly in his arms.

"Now can I ask you something, love?" She looked up at his serious tone.

"Of course you c-can."

"Do I make you happy, Hinata?" He shut his eyes, a thousand ninja charging was nothing compared to the fear of her answer, Sai just needed to hear it. Hinata was completely taken off guard that was the last thing she thought he would ask, she thought that _her _question would have made it clear but the look on his face said otherwise.

"You have made me the happiest person on earth, you taken me in, fed me and cared for me no one else would and you are such a wonderful person, Sai, you have made me happier than I have been in a very long time." Hinata ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his nose gently, slowly Sai opened his eyes to look into her own softened violet gaze adoration in her eyes that took his breath away a grand feeling quickly building up within him. He stood suddenly picking her up with him and twirled Hinata around, he lifted her higher above him with his arms so he could look at his gorgeous lover an ecstatic blissfulness taking over Sai. He laughed delightfully, an unexplained burst of joy making him feel like he was floating.

"Now who's asking silly questions?" She asked teasingly, Sai was at a complete loss of words he put her down and nuzzled into her hair, trailing kisses down the nape of her neck and smiled to himself when he felt her shiver. They both were caught in a passionate kiss; it was there first kiss since their meeting and it was sending Hinata over the edge. Hinata slightly pulled away and grabbed a kunai, taking his hand she shyly looked up at him through her lashes and lead him to the bathroom Sai could only follow in astonishment.

There Hinata turned the hot water on for a shower, timidly she turned to him and started to slowly undress him, his shirt was the first to go and as she kept eye contact with him she coyly grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers slowly bringing it down his hips. Sai went to grab the bottom of her t-shirt but she stopped him, shook her head and handed him the kunai.

"Cut it off…." She whispered, Sai groaned huskily and obliged, the t-shirt was quickly disposed of but he stopped when it revealed a black lacy garment sensually covering her chest instead Sai moved on to her pants to expose matching shorts. Sai stood back and marveled at her beauty and curvaceous body, her soft pale skin contrasting beautifully with the small articles of clothing. He came closer to press himself against her; she was surprised when she felt how much she affected him Sai gasped when she pushed her hips against his in a sudden haste he got the lacy clothing off and Hinata into the shower. The water only served to heat his skin even more, Sai caressed his hands all over her body feeling and memorizing every bit of her skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hinata? Because if I start I will not be able to stop."

Sai wasn't sure if he could stop right now. He took a sharp intake of breath when her soft hand gently started to stroke his shaft, his hands went against the wall on either side of her to steady himself, Sai started to pant when she went faster, her other hand caressing his chest as she made gentle kisses down his neck and shoulders. Hinata squeezed gently, his hips started to move with her hand whimpering when she slowly brought her hand up and down achingly he wanted her to go faster, Sai brought his lips to hers fiercely kissing and tasting taking some of the tension away.

Hinata stopped and looked up at him bringing his hands down to her hips, Sai picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso; he pressed her up against the wall and waited. This all seemed to happen to soon but it also seemed natural there unspoken words appear to have lead up to this. Sometimes actions speak louder than words; she wanted him to know that she trusted him.

Deliberately she brought her hips down to his; Sai gripped the wall when he slowly entered her stopping when Hinata inhaled sharply. His breath quickened when Hinata grinded against his hips, gently he moved with her, he couldn't help but push a little harder hearing her whimper almost driving him over the edge. Warmth spread in his torso, his muscles started to tense grunting going faster his thrusts becoming more urgent. Hinata moaned, her legs tightening around his hips meeting his every thrust, he moved lithely stroking a special spot driving her mad.

"Please, Sai, harder….." He growled the sound of her voice low and pleading made him throb.

Not one to say no to her, Sai grinded his hips with hers, his thrusts becoming shorter, harder he threw back his head and moaned out her name, grunting with every thrust. Hinata gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling warmth spread all across her body, with a sudden strong urgency Hinata's hips pushed faster into Sai's calling out his name over and over again she was so close to the edge, his every movement drove her wild until she cried out loudly pleasure overwhelming her she rocked her body roughly riding it out. Sai growled low feeling her tighten against him his thrusts hard and demanding drove him to the edge he yelled out clenching his teeth as she slowly moved against him. Both panting, Sai turned off the now cold water and carried her to his bedroom to lie down in.

"I love you." Hinata quietly murmured, she looked up at him hopefully, Sai only stared back for a moment being left speechless their love making and her words came together seamlessly.

"I love you more than you know, Hinata." Sai brushed away her quiet tears and kissed her forehead and smiled lovingly toward the beautiful girl, she smiled back affectionately the two lovers tangled in each other not caring that they were damp and naked just happy to be amongst each other with loving actions and tender words.

Sai knew that they were both not people of many words the mixed signals and maybe to quick of actions befuddled him but when he looked at her, it just did not matter anymore because he found that Hinata was the answer to the riddle he had fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in his eyes simple as that its no longer a fight between actions or words.

"Good night, Love." She only hummed in response before quickly falling asleep in his arms, he had to wonder how he had gotten so lucky Sai couldn't help but smile wryly as he secretly hoped that she didn't make that spaghetti again it was terrible.

* * *

Thank you so much for all these awesome reviews! Couldn't tell you how much they mean to me…..really hope no one will be disappointed with this chapter, not sure if people will be happy with the lemon but I tried…anyway, hope everyone has a great day =)


End file.
